Love you to death - A Mortal instrument fanfiction
by hesh1234
Summary: Even though the war between Sebastian and Valentine is over, the life of a shadowhunter still applies to the teens. So, Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Alec goes demon hunting. Where suddenly and unexpectedly Clary hurts herself. Will Jace be able to save the love of her life? Enjoy! And plzzz review!
1. Chapter 1

I squinted my eyes to the sun rays spilling through the large canopy of trees. I tried to wake up, but holy cow my whole body ached! Pain shot through my whole body like daggers. I took another futile attempt to wake up and stilled as I heard ruffling of leaves. After all I'm in the damn middle of nowhere alone, scared and pretty well doomed. I watched around frantically hoping to embrace my death from whatever it is. I looked to my left leg it was torn in several places and blood gushed down the leg. I was actually lying on a pool of my own blood. In addition I have no freaking idea how long I've been out. The last thing I remember was running deeply into the woods to get away from a demon who was trying to kill me. I vaguely remember my foot slipping and falling down the mountain. Not only I was bruised but also covered in blood. I wondered whether I have any more time. But thank god for my angel bloodline I am a bit stronger than a normal shadowhunter. Trust me that was the only freaking thing I appreciated of my dad aka the dangerous traitor Valentine Morgenstern did to us as his responsibilities as a father.

I searched my phone in my pockets, but it wasn't there. I must have lost it on my downfall. "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath. Great now no one would ever know where the hell I was!

I tried to stand up again. But unfortunately my legs spoke of something else and I fell down hurting my leg a bit more. I blinked several times to ease the pain. After my head stopped spinning and I felt safe enough to get a look around I searched for a weapon anything I could use in my defense.

And there lay a stick. A Stick! I was overwhelmed with joy. Now only if my hands were long enough to reach out! Cursing my ever short limbs I dragged myself to where the stick lay. It was a couple of feet away, but I somehow reached it and clasped it tightly around my calloused arms. I was shaking like a freaking earth quake.

Just one more second! Yes, my death is just a micro meter away. Behind that hideous bush! I prayed on all gods holy! "Please….." I begged and readied myself for the attack. Just as the thing was trying to lung at me I raised the stick with both my hands and swung it as fast as I could. A hand instantly clasped it. I was closed eyed and tried to writhe out of the murderous grip, when a soft chuckle brought me back to consciousness.

"Seriously Fray? A stick?" a deep rich voice echoed through the whole surroundings. No it cannot be! I haven't ever in my life felt so relieved and I never ever have yearned so much to hear that voice again. I slowly opened my eyes and in front of me stood the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon. Oh! And yes the only being I've madly fallen for.

"Jace? Jace is that you? Oh my god is it really you?" I asked with shaky breaths and sobs. Just uttering those words felt like my larynx are being squashed.

He's here. He came for me. Of course he would! I knew he would come for me, but the fact that I feel down this steep mountain and was unconscious for god knows how long gave away the tiniest hope of him finding me. But, yet here he is. My love. My life. My everything.

"By the freaking angel Clary are you all right" the moment he laid his eyes upon my bruised body his facial expressions took a drastic southern turn. The smugness and the smile instantly vanished from his face and a face as white as a sheet looked at me. In the same instant his sarcastic tone changed into a more gentler and soothing tone filled with anger towards my idiocy, relief that I'm still breathing and concern about my current stasis of near death.

Unable to respond I nodded my head. I felt so at peace just looking at him and my head started to feel so light. I looked at him. His angelic face was filled with fear for my life.

"Clary stay with me.. please baby.. I'll take you out of here. Izzie and Alec are just nearby okay.. please just stay with me" he mumbled some more soothing words. But all I could think was that my damn leg hurts so much. He understood the situation very well. I have lost so much blood and I was dehydrated. It must have been hours before he could have found me. His face and the seriousness of his acts told me all I needed. I'm in great danger. I looked up into his face.

"Jace… I.. I feel so cold" I said suddenly shivering. Instantly his arms went around me shielding me from every harmful things around me. He gave me the softest touch of his lips on my forehead which almost lulled me into a sleep had not it been the footsteps I heard. Just being near him calmed me down. I felt so protective being around him. I nestled into his broad chest. It must be Isabelle and Alec. Yes, they came crashing to a halt dumb struck and gaping with huge eyes at the shivering me in Jace's arms.

"Help me please.. help me to save her.." I heard Jace begging. Hold on there's definitely something wrong with picture. The great and fearless Jace Wayland nope Lightwood or Herondale or whatever the heck he wants to call him begging? This is incredulous! Jace never begged. Never in a million years would he beg. But yes here he was begging his own brother and sister to save me. To save his Clary. The only woman he truly loved unconditionally. Hearing the pain in his voice, the fear that he'll lose me brought me to the verge of tears. I touched his face and stoked his cheeks gently. He looked down at me. That's when I saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. I tried to wipe them away, but I was so worn out. I let my hand fall to the side.

"I love you Jace" I said unable to quite reach his eyes.

"Clary.. for heavens' sake stop acting like you're dead! You are just going to be fine. Trust me, I will never let anything happen to you. Baby please just stay with me.. damn it Clary look at me babe please.." that's all I heard before slipping into utter darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I woke up was to voices in high pitch. I groaned inwardly. Why the hell don't they let me at least sleep peacefully?

"…. If anything happens to her, you are responsible. You hear me? I swear on all things holy that your death will not be of natural causes!" wow! Now that's what I'm talking about. It must be Luke I guess.

"And you.. You will do everything possible on this planet earth to keep her alive. Or I'll rip your throat with my bear hands and leave you bleeding to death. Got it?" Yep, that's definitely Luke. I tried to wake up before Luke put his threats into actions and my stirring brought the person who was near me to a mild heart attack.

"Oh my god! She's awake!" Isabelle shouted frantically. Instantly all my visitors and well wishers were pushing past each other to get to my bed. The first to be on my side was Mom. There were unshed tears in her eyes and the dark circles under her eyes told me she hadn't slept in days. Luke was right behind her supporting her fragile, but firm body. She stroked my head and whispered something under her breath. Some shadowhunter words of soothing that I yet have to learn. I felt so sad and responsible for her current status and guilt for what she must have gone through.

"Clary… oh! My sweet baby... how are you darling?" Mom asked, but since my throat was dry like the Sahara desert I simply pointed towards the glass of water on the bedside table.

"What? By the angel Magnus what have you done? Did you make her deaf? OMG!" That was Isabelle blabbering out. What the hell happened to Izzie's "I'm tough like a guy so don't mess with me" attitude?

"Water you idiot! She asked for water" Alec shoved Isabelle towards the table.

"And mute. Not deaf." Came the sarcastic tone of a smirking angel like face. A face I yet have to confront and apologize humbly for my idiocy

"oh! Right I know… water" Isabelle mumbled clearly embarrassed. I looked at Alec who was trying really hard to hide his giggles with a cough, but failed and Luke who was trying to suppress his laugh by covering his mouth. I would've laughed my ass off had I not been in this terrible situation. After a glass of water I talked to Mom and Luke. Alec and Isabelle left me in peace after some demanding questions like why the hell did I run rather than covering behind them and so on… seriously covering behind them? Who do they think I am? For god's sake I killed Sebastian and what would people think if I hid behind them in fear of a demon! It's as ridiculous as it sounds.

"I think we all should leave and let her rest" Magnus said clearly understanding my discomfort. I would kissed him then and there for saving me from these people. "She'll be all right by morning. But you can't move her from here. Let her spend the night. I'll be in the institute tonight. I'll take care of her. Don't worry" Magnus replied probing me and taking my temperature for the hundredth time since I was awake.

After a bit no actually a hell lot of arguing mostly from Mom, they agreed under the circumstance that Magnus is going to sleep in the bed next to mine. "All right...… Baby…Sleep then. We are going home now. We'll come in the morning." Luke kissed my forehead and patted my cheek. Mom gave me a tight hug and quickly wiped away her tears gathering at the corners of her beautiful eyes.

After they left I looked at the two people standing near my bed. Magnus was clearly annoyed that his fantasy night with his boyfriend is shattered glared at the angel standing a bit away from the foot of my bed, watching my every move.

"Ahem,,, ahem,,, in case you didn't notice, I said EVERYONE" Magnus said. Jace paid no attention although, it was me who said "Magnus give us a minute please. You can go and check on Alec till then"

I swore he blushed at the mention of his name. "Yeah, whatever, but you two don't think of even doing anything." He glared at us once more and went out of the room. I looked at Jace after a good minute or so, he came near me and sat on my bed. Looking at me under his lashes. He gently stroked my cheeks. I instantly melted under his touch. My eyes watered looking at his sleepy and tired face. He flashed a brilliant smile at me. God! He is so handsome. Sometimes it marvels me that he is really my boyfriend.

"Jace… I…. I'm sorry…" he cut me off by a placing a finger on my lips. "Shhh…. Don't be. I should have found you, I should have protected you. I promised you that Clary and I failed." "No, Jace that's not true. If not you found me I still would have been lying there" I said taking his face into my palm. He gently placed his lips on mine and kissed me in a more passionate manner. I parted my lips allowing him to explore me and his hand went to the small of my back. I put my hands around his neck pulling him closer until my body was inches away from his. He pulled back abruptly which resulted me to fell forward. He caught me before I crashed onto him.

"Damn it! I'm sorry Clary, I shouldn't have done that. Hear you are injured and recovering from a near death experience and i…" it was me this time who put a finger on to his lips to shut him out. He caught my hand and kissed every finger sending electric jolts throughout my body.

"Have some rest Clary. I'll see you in the morning." he got up kissed my forehead once again and hugged me tight to him not letting me go for a longer time than usual. I touched his arm before he tried to leave, "Jace I love you" I said looking at him.

Instantly his eyes softened and blazed with a lovely color of gold. "I love you too Clary. More than you could even begin to imagine"


End file.
